てるてる坊主
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Teru teru bōzu てるてる坊主 adalah boneka tradisional buatan tangan yang terbuat dari kertas atau kain putih yang oleh petani Jepang petama mulai digantung di luar jendela mereka dengan benang. "For Event ALM".


Teru teru bōzu (てるてる坊主) adalah boneka tradisional buatan tangan yang terbuat dari kertas atau kain putih yang oleh petani Jepang petama mulai digantung di luar jendela mereka dengan benang. Azimat (jimat) ini memiliki kekuatan magis membuat cuaca menjadi baik dan untuk menghentikan atau mencegah hujan."Teru" adalah kata kerja dalam bahasa jepang yang menjelaskan bercahaya, atau baik (cuaca) dan "bōzu" adalah Buddha rahib, atau jika dalam slang artinya "gundul."

Teru teru bōzu menjadi populer selama periode Edo, anak-anak membuat teru-teru-bōzu dari kertas tisu atau kapas dan benang/senar dan menggantungkan boneka ini di jendela karena ingin cuaca yang cerah, sering dilakuan sebelum hari piknik sekolah. Jika digantung terbalik dengan kepala dibawah maka kerjanya seperti doa untuk hujan.

**.**

**.**

_**てるてる坊主**_

_**(Teru teru bōzu)**_

_**Theme: Doll (a)**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Air Mata Bebek**_

"_**For Event ALM"**___

_**Warn: OOC, AU, This is not a **__**songfic**__** but **__**chara's death**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_てるてるぼうず__,_

_てるぼうず明日天気にしておくれいつかの夢の空のように晴れたら金の鈴あげよ_

_( Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu  
Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure  
Itsuka no yume no sora no yō__ ni  
Haretara kin no suzu ageyo )_

___てるてるぼうず__,_

_てるぼうず明日天気にしておくれ私の願いを聞いたなら甘いお酒をたんと飲ましょ_

_(Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu  
Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure  
Watashi no negai wo kiita nara  
Amai o-sake wo tanto nomasho)_

___てるてるぼうず__,_

_てるぼうず明日天気にしておくれもしも曇って泣いてたらそなたの首をちょんと切るぞ_

_(Teru-teru-bōzu, __teru bōzu  
Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure  
Moshi mo kumotte naitetara  
Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo)_

.

.

_._

_._

Seperti biasa, anak-anak di desa Sunagakure bermain dengan raut wajah yang senang di luar rumah mereka masing-masing. Berbagai macam permainan sederhana mereka lakukan dengan riang. Begitupun dengan remaja putra-putri di desa tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu berlari dengan wajah riang. Rambut merah pendek yang dimilikinya itu bergerak mengikuti alunan nada angin. Sementara itu, seorang wanita berumur yang sama dengan helaian rambut merah mudanya itu menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis. Sontak wajah lelaki itu memerah kecil terpana dengan kemanisan yang ditampilkan Sakura―wanita itu. Apalagi _Yukata_ merah lembut yang terbalut pada tubuh wanita itu semakin membuat lelaki itu merona.

Sakura sendiri sedang mengajari anak-anak di desanya itu membuat boneka _Teru-teru-bōzu _menggunakan kain tisu yang sengaja ia bagikan secara gratis pada anak-anak desa tersebut. Sakura berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berdiam diri menunggu lelaki berambut merah bata itu mendekatinya. Senyumnya terulum sempurna pada bibir tipis itu.

"Ada apa, Sasori-_kun_?" Dengan lugasnya Sakura memanggil nama kecil lelaki itu. Senyuman manis masih terpatri pada wajah Sakura dan hal tersebut membuat Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyum senangnya.

"Kau mengajari anak-anak itu membuat _Teru-teru-bōzu_?" Pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh menurut Sasori. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "tentu saja. Hari-hari kemarin cuaca selalu mendung dan hujan sehingga mereka tidak bisa main."

"Aa... Kau benar," Sasori membenarkan. "Boleh aku ikut?" Sakura mengangguk dan kembali berjongkok bersama Sasori.

"Anak-anak, Sasori-_nii _akan membantu kalian memasang boneka ini di luar jendela rumah kalian. Ayo!" Dengan semangat Sakura menepuk tangannya dan membuat semangat pada anak-anak itu membara untuk menggantungkan _Teru-teru-bōzu _tersebut. Anak-anak itu saling membantu satu sama lain untuk melaksanakan 'misi' mereka. Sakura dan Sasori menatapi mereka satu persatu dengan senang.

"Aa... Sasori-_kun_, _Okaa-san_ memintamu untuk makan malam bersama dengan kami. Mau kah?" ajak Sakura. Sasori menimang sebentar lalu mengangguk mantap. Sakura kembali tersenyum lalu pamit untuk pulang ke rumah, begitupun dengan Sasori yang akan berlatih _kendo_ bersama ayahnya di lapangan.

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu  
buat besok hari yang cerah  
Seperti langit dalam mimpi  
jika cuacanya cerah Saya akan memberikan Anda bel emas_

Malam hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasori pun tiba. Ibu Sasori menitipkan sekotak Sakamushi untuk makan malam bersama di rumah Sakura. Langkah besar kaki itu membawanya pada rumah Sakura yang sederhana namun tetap seperti bangsawan. Ia memasuki perkarangan rumah tersebut yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon sakura dan rerumputan hijau yang alami terhempas cukup luas. Ruangan yang terang dari dalam rumah tersebut menunjukan banyak bayangan manusia yang sedang bersuka cita di dalamnya. Baru saja Sasori akan memanggil Sakura, sosok yang dicarinya itu sudah datang dari arah sisi barat rumah.

"Kau sudah datang! Masuklah ke dalam," titah Sakura dengan riang. Kini ia memakai kimono berwarna yang sama seperti tadi. Merah darah yang lembut dengan untaian bordir benang putih membentuk bunga krisan.

"Hn!" Sasori melepas _Zōri_ (sandal) miliknya dan dirapihkan. Lalu ia memberikan kotak tersebut pada Sakura dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan keluarga Sakura.

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu  
buat besok hari yang cerah  
Jika Anda ingin membuatnya menjadi kenyataan  
Kami akan banyak minum sake manis_

Teriakan dan tawa senang terdengar riuh di dalam ruangan tersebut. Bau sake begitu menyengat di hidung jika kau bisa merasakannya. Beruntung Sasori sudah bukan lagi remaja, namun seorang lelaki yang sudah diperbolehkan untuk minum sake bersama orang tua lainnya. Sake manis itu menyegarkan tenggorokan mereka namun membuat akal mereka tergoyah.

Merasa cukup, Sasori pamit keluar dari ruangan untuk ke toilet. Jalan Sasori sedikit terhuyung dan pandangannya cukup buram. Ia berjalan ke kanan dan kiri hingga akhirnya terjatuh di depan jendela.

"Uh...?" Ia menarik tangannya dan mendapati sebuah benang yang meliliti lengan. Saat ia mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi, terdengar suara robekan dari bawah tubuhnya. Ia meraba perlahan dan mendapati sebuah _Teru-teru-bōzu _yang sudah rusak.

Kepala boneka itu terputus dari badannya.

"Aa...? Bagaimana ini?" Suara Sasori terdengar panik namun tetap meracau. Ia mencoba memasangkan kembali boneka itu dengan menabrakan sisi bawah kepala tersebut bersamaan tubuh yang terputus. Namun cara itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Merasa kesal, Sasori membuang boneka itu ke kolong bawah rumah Sakura dan kembali bangun untuk ke toilet.

Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari toilet dan berjalan menuju ruangan tadi. Sekilas ia melihat Sakura berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut dengan pandangan kosong ke bawah.

"Hai... Saku-_hik_!" Sasori mencoba menyapa Sakura. Lalu Sakura menoleh padanya dengan air wajahnya yang datar. Sasori tidak suka raut itu. ia mendekati Sakura dan menggenggam kecil dagu Sakura dan menarik mendekati wajahnya.

"Jangan beri-_hik_! ...raut wajah itu, Saku-_hik_!"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum sama seperti saat tadi pagi ia bertemu dengan Sasori. Sasori ikut tersenyum dan mencium kasar bibir Sakura. Anehnya Sakura tidak melawan tapi juga tidak mengikuti. Sadar dengan sikap Sakura, Sasori mengerang kesal.

"Ikut dengan-_hik_! ...ku!" Ia menarik kasar tangan Sakura dan memasukinya pada ruangan kosong yang gelap. Sasori menutup kasar pintu kayu itu dan mendekati Sakura dengan seringai yang memukau. Sakura mengakuinya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah melihat Sasori terus mendekatinya. Hingga ia terhenti karena di belakangnya terdapat meja. Sasori semakin menyeringai ketika hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

"Mari kita bermain, Saku..."

Lelaki itu akan berhasil mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir Sakura apabila jari telunjuk Sakura tidak menghalanginya. Ia akan memrotes pada Sakura namun suaranya tertahan ketika senyum manis terpampang di wajah Sakura.

"Ano... Sasori-kun? Kau tahu bait terakhir lagu _Teru-teru-bōzu_?"

Sasori menjawabnya tidak peduli dan siap melancarkan aksinya itu. Namun lagi-lagi tertahan ketika Sakura menahan dada bidangnya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Mata Sakura menyipit kecil. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyanyikannya untukmu.

"_Teru-teru-bōzu, __teru bōzu. Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure. Moshi mo kumotte naitetara. Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo..."_

Suara Sakura mengalun lembut di telinga Sasori dan membuatnya semakin ingin menjadikan Sakura miliknya. Namun tiba-tiba saja bunyi bagaikan tetesan air itu terdengar perlahan dan semakin mengeras di pendengaran Sasori. Hujan? Bocorkah tempat ini? Ia berpikir seperti itu kala air itu menetes di atas kepalanya

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan membelalakan matanya. Air wajahnya begitu sangat terkejut dengan pupilnya yang mengecil.

Sesosok tubuh pria yang tidak ia kenal terpaku di atas atap tersebut.

Sasori memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh karena tersenggol sesuatu. Saat ia melihat benda tersebut, lagi-lagi matanya terbelalak seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya.

Tangan.

"Sa... Sakura!"

Nama yang ia panggil itu hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Kini di tangannya terdapat sebilah samurai tajam dengan kilatan bening di mata samurai tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah menghapalnya, Sasori?"

Sasori menggeleng tak mengerti. Mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara dan terus terbuka seakan terdapat sumpalan kain yang menjaganya tetap membuka seperti itu.

"Tidak hapal lagi?" Sakura membeo karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasori. Langkah kakinya mendekati Sasori dan tangannya terangkat.

"_Teru-teru-bōzu, __teru bōzu. Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure. Moshi mo kumotte naitetara. Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo..."_

_**Crash!**_

"Aaarrrgghhh!" Teriakan melengking itu terdengar seperti nyanyian serigala yang melonglong pada bulan purnama di bukit. Sakura tertawa seperti anak kecil lalu kembali tersenyum lebar hingga ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Salah, Sasori-_kun_. Lagunya itu seperti tadi!"

_**Crash! Zleb!**_

"Akh...!" Erangan tertahan Sasori terdengar ketika kedua tangan dan kakinya terputus begitu saja dari sendinya. Sekali sabetan samurai Sakura membuatnya tersiksa. Bukan... Ia semakin tersiksa!

"Maaf...! ma... af aku telah mem... ukh! Buang boneka... bonekamu!"

Sakura menurunkan senyumnya menjadi garis bibir yang sedih. Matanya menatap sayu Sasori.

"Kenapa...? kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tak percaya?" Lirih. Begitu lirih Sakura mengucapkan kalimat tanya itu. Sasori terus meminta ampun dari Sakura, namun Sakura kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya itu.

"Kali ini ku maafkan..."

Sasori menghela napas lega.

"Tapi ternyata _Teru-teru-bōzu _itu terbalik. Jadi dia tak memaafkanmu."

"A-"

_**CRASHH! ZLEBB!**_

Kepala Sasori terpenggal dari lehernya. Cipratan darah yang begitu banyak membuat pipi Sakura terkena. Sakura menatap dalam kepala Sasori yang tergeletak begitu saja lalu membawanya ke sebuah lemari. Ia buka lemari itu dan menaruhnya di dalam.

Di sebelah belasan kepala lelaki lainnya.

"Oyasuminasai, minna..."

_**Bruk!**_

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu  
buat besok hari yang cerah  
Tetapi jika mendung dan anda menangis (hujan)  
Lalu __**aku akan memotong putus kepalamu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The end**_

A/N : thanks for reading this fic, minna.

Hati-hati di belakang anda!


End file.
